


Rushed...Please!!!

by Desdemona107



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona107/pseuds/Desdemona107
Summary: Felicity on the stand





	Rushed...Please!!!

**Author's Note:**

> CAPS are Oliver speaking out loud from his chair in the courthouse...

Miss Smoak…one week later you were married…

I have been in love with Oliver for 6 years…

He walked in to my office and said...  
FELICITY SMOAK? HI, I’M OLIVER QUEEN

I pulled my pen out of my mouth...  
IT WAS RED. 

I called him…. Mr. Queen.  
He told me...NO, NO THAT’S MY FATHER..

I then proceed to insult his dead father…

And as I counted down from 3 he gave me just the littlest bit of a smile…  
He told me later that was the first time he smiled in 5 years….

I have been in love with Oliver for 6 years…trust me the wedding felt anything but rushed…


End file.
